


The Aftermath is Secondary (it's time to do me now and do me loud)

by TammoBoy



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other, Sexting, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammoBoy/pseuds/TammoBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet likes looking cool. Kobra likes sexting. Cherri likes cum. Snakes like Cherri's blood. No one likes anything about this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath is Secondary (it's time to do me now and do me loud)

        Roadtrips with Jet were inevitably long. They also often has no destination, and no views besides sand for miles. When Jet had suggested they set off, she was wide eyed and bouncy, tugging Kobra awake and up by the sleeve. He was half in a dream state, still, but he loved Jet like no other (well, one other, as polyamory tended to go, but the metaphor sufficed), so he went. He yawned pressed up against the seat of the car. For the millionth time, he'd forgotten the most important rule about roadtrips with Jet. They were inevitably long, and no matter whether it was 3 am, or just for a night, as Jet insisted, it was best to bring pants. So there Kobra was, in his boxers and t-shirt, half-asleep and putting on music. 

 _Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees_  
_Baby, just get on your knees_  
_Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please_  
_Baby, just say pretty please_

Yeah, Kobra could fall back asleep to this easily. There was something cozy about Jet trying to match Ariana Grande's tone with an intensity only Jet could view as cathartic. It only woke Kobra up a few times before the sunrise did.

        When he woke up it seemed like they were out far enough, or not far at all. It was hard to tell; it was all sand and blazing heat, and a boxer shaped sunburn line on Kobra's thighs.

        "Morning!" Jet cooed in a sing song voice.

        "You didn't sleep did you?" Was Kobra's immediate response.

        "It's Sunday, Kobra."

        "So?"

        "Do you really expect me to sleep on a day ending in Y?" 

        Kobra groaned, "Fair enough." He looked out the window for awhile, even dating to sing along " _Don't get it twisted, get it twisted. This my shit, bow down bitches._ "

        "Get it, Kobra!" Jet replied enthusiastically.

        The thing is, after three hours of pseudo-rap, Kobra had to get a more elusive it. An it that wasn't swag, or a sick beat, but rather some entertainment aside of Jet struggling to nail down the exact words to "Beez in the Trap". No, as much as he loved Jet, he could not get by on " _Got a new lesmfrir AY and no keys in dickey IF I WERE RAPPIN I BE RAPPIN_ " alone for this long. He pulled out his phone, hiding it in his crotch as he typed, in case anyone past by. He really tried to be cool. All the killjoys did, but BL/i had offered no "Hey the apocalypse is coming and you're going to be stuck with your grumpy cat phone case forever if you don't change it or use one of ours" warning, so there was only so much he could do. 

 

          **Message send to _Soda Fuckwad_ from  _Kobra Kink_ : **Hey Cherri!

          **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **Hey how goes it?

          **Message send to _Soda Fuckwad_ **from _Kobra Kink_** : **I've been in the car with Jet since 3 am. Why did I make her a Nicki Minaj mix tape?? :-o

         **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **Because you suck at birthday gifts and love to sabotage your own life

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ : **** Why do I like you even though you're always right?

         **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **Opposites attract babe.

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ : **** ',;-0

         **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **Now that's attractive

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ : **** Whatever Soda Fuckwad

         **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **That's Sir Soda Fuckwad to you

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ :**** I won't indulge your disgusting kinks

         **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **That's not what you said last night

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ : **** I wasn't with you last night?

         **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **Time is an illusion that's not what you said last time you saw me. You didn't say anything because you were indulging my kinks.

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ : **** You use my love against me 

         **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **Not my fault you love my cosmic thrust!

         Kobra suddenly realized how to achieve the elusive it, because he now knew what it was. It was Cherri's cock. 

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ : **** What are you wearing?

         It wasn't long till they were full blown sexting, and Kobra was getting sweat on the car's leather seats. Jet, of course, was still driving and singing, oblivious, as the conversation escalated. Suddenly, Kobra got thrown into the side of the car and distracted from his phone. Jet was grinning both hands on the steering wheel. She'd pulled over outside a diner, kind of dingy, but also cute. The place probably used to be a car mechanic shop, guessing from the pieces they'd incorporated into the decor.

         Jet turned to face Kobra, "Hungry, kid?"

         Kobra laughed, "I still have half my sandwich. I'll pass," leaving out the real reason. Aside from his phone buried in his lap, there was no real cover for his boner. Oh, and he wasn't wearing pants to top it off. 

         Jet shrugged like none of that was obvious, "I'll be back." 

 **Message recieved from _Soda Fuckwad_ : **You know I’m only satisfied when I feel those intense, powerful, salty, hot pumps of Kobra venom down my throat.

        Kobra was practically grinding against his seat at this point. It didn't matter to him how cheesey and stereotypical Cherri's messages got. Sure, they sound like they were written for a porn made to please, but Kobra knew from experience Cherri meant every word. Even the fact that he called Kobra's cum Kobra venom alone could be enough to sent him over the edge. He nearly reached down to palm himself through his boxers as Jet popped her head in.

       "Wanna sit on top of the car and look cool? There are people here so they'll see that we're cool. We won't just be doing it by ourselves this time," She grinned.

        Kobra ignored the fact that that was the second most tempting offer he'd heard all day, because the first was across the phone and begging his attention. 

 ****Message send to _Soda Fuckwad **from _Kobra Kink_**_ : **** I know can't wait till i see you next ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Klaus, kobracola on tumblr, who couldn't stop this no matter how it tried. This is being split into chapters now because I'm in hell.


End file.
